Story:Star Trek: The Romulan War/A Call to Arms/Act Two
ACT TWO FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Enterprise is at warp. CAPT. TAYLOR'S (Voice Over): Captain's log stardate 5878.3. Enterprise is at high warp our course is to meet up with the fourth battlegroup in sector 858, I just hope we can get there in time to prepare for on coming storm. INT-BRIEFING ROOM Commander Martin, Ensign Carlson, Lieutenant Mason, Lieutenant Smith, Doctor Carlson, and Lieutenant Commander Williams are around the table when Captain Taylor walks in and sits at the front of the table. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Here's the situation the Romulans have destroyed Outposts 5,7, and 9 along their border. Commander Martin chimes in. CMDR. MARTIN: What are our orders from Starfleet?. Captain Taylor looks at him. CAPT. TAYLOR: Meeting up with the fourth battlegroup along the Federation-Romulan Neutral Zone. Lieutenant Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: Our weapons are ready for anything, and my security teams are ready to repel boarders. Doctor Carlson chimes in. DR. CARLSON: My medical staff is ready for wounded, and we've got extra stores of hyrondlin for radiation treatments. Then Lieutenant Commander Williams chimes in. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: My engineering staff is ready to repair anything that shorts out in the battle and repair hull breaches till we get to a Starbase. Captain Taylor looks at the Staff. CAPT. TAYLOR: The Romulans started this war and we'll end it dismissed let's bring it. The senior staff leaves the briefing room. EXT-SPACE Warp flash and the Enterprise exits it and enters the system. INT-ENTERPRISE MAIN BRIDGE (YELLOW ALERT) ENS. CARLSON: Entering the system now Captain. Lieutenant T'Lar looks at her scanner. LT. T'LAR: Picking up the fleet. Captain Taylor tenses up. CAPT. TAYLOR: Smith hail Admiral Ronson of the USS Explorer and let him know we're here to help. Lieutenant Smith inputs commands into the communications console and is a bit puzzled. LT. SMITH (Confused): Captain I'm not getting a response from the Explorer or any Starfleet vessels in the fleet. Taylor turns to her. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Smith) Explain? LT. SMITH: No I'm not getting no com signals of any kind. Then T'Lar chimes in. LT. T'LAR: Visual contact bring it on the viewer. Viewer shows a fleet of Starfleet vessels in ruins, as Captain Taylor gets up from the Captain's Chair in shock and awe. CAPT. TAYLOR (Shocked): Survivors? T'Lar turns to her. LT. T'LAR: None Captain. Captain Taylor still shocked. CAPT. TAYLOR: What the hell happened to them? T'Lar scans the debris. LT. T'LAR: Unknown Captain. Captain Taylor slumps back into her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Damn it Smith send a status report to Starfleet Command, arrived near neutral zone border fourth battlegroup destroyed no survivors request new orders. Lieutenant Smith inputs commands into the console. LT. SMITH: Transmission sent. Sensors beep rapidly as Lieutenant T'Lar chimes in. LT. T'LAR: Captain sensors are detecting two Romulan warships decloaking!. Captain Taylor tenses up. CAPT. TAYLOR: On screen. The viewer shows the warbirds. LT. T'LAR: They match the ones that attacked the Dominion a year ago. Viewer shows the two warbirds combing the debris field. CAPT. TAYLOR (Tensed up): Damn. (End of Act Two, Fade out)